


Dancing Shoes

by My_Trex_has_fleas



Series: Land and Sea [22]
Category: Poldark - All Media Types, Return to Treasure Island (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Horses, M/M, Shoe Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-04-27 14:08:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5051392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Trex_has_fleas/pseuds/My_Trex_has_fleas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ross gets a surprise in the mail...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Special Delivery

**Author's Note:**

  * For [call_me_Sil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/call_me_Sil/gifts).



> This started out as a one shot and mutated.
> 
> I regret nothing.
> 
> For my beautiful Sil. Words cannot express my love for your mind. Here, have a goat ;D

Ross lay in bed and stared at the ceiling. It was cold and he was feeling very lazy, warm and almost completely submerged in the duvet. He could just hear the sound of Jim brushing his teeth and peered over the edge towards the bathroom, lit up by the light in the dark room. It was Saturday and Ross was off for the weekend. Of course, true to form and the Navy, Jim wasn’t. Ross watched him come out of the bathroom, dressed in his general duty rig. He picked up his heavy navy jumper from the bed and pulled it on, then grabbed his keys and phone from his bedside table. Ross watched him, eyes half closed.

‘You going to be late tonight?’ he asked and Jim shrugged, barely visible in the dark room.

‘Probably.’ he said. ‘My watch is eight to eight and I have a shitload of systems checks to do with the engineering team. You shouldn’t wait for me if you want to do dinner. I’ll eat on board.’ He knelt on the bed and leaned down, kissing Ross on the mouth and then the forehead as he got back up. ‘I’ll call you when I’m on my way back. Love you.’

‘Love you.’ Ross replied, already half asleep again. He was out again before Jim was even downstairs.

********

He was woken again by the sound of knocking. Grumbling, Ross fought his way out of the duvet and into sweats and an old t-shirt and went downstairs. The house was cold and the last thing he wanted to be doing was be trundling around when he could be sleeping the day away in bed until he needed to get to the training ground for an afternoon session with the others in his team.

When he got to the door there was a cheerful looking young man standing on the doorstep. He was wearing a high visibility jacket and Ross saw a delivery van parked in the drive.

‘Morning.’ The young man said with a smile and held out a package. Ross took it and then balance it as he sighed for in on the electronic pad the delivery man held out to him. ‘This place is a mission to find. I think this is the third time we’ve tried to deliver to you.’

‘Really?’ Ross was confused. ‘I didn’t know anything was coming. I haven’t ordered anything.’

‘So you’re not J. Hawkins then?’ the delivery man asked, squinting at Ross’ straggly signature on the pad.

‘No. But he does live here.’ Ross replied, a little frown on his face.

‘Well, in that case consider yourself on parcel guarding duty.’ the delivery man said with a laugh. ‘Have a nice day.’ He walked off to his truck, leaving Ross with the parcel and a bemused look on his face. He went inside and considered the parcel. It had a certain weight to it and when he shook it tentatively he heard something moving around inside it. Then he looked at the label, noting the name and address. It was correct.

Ross went to the kitchen and made some coffee, deciding he may as well get some sustenance while he was up. While he was waiting for the coffee to brew, he considered the parcel, his curiosity finally getting the better of him. He went back upstairs to retrieve his phone and sent Jim a text.

_Your parcel has arrived._

Then he waited, getting increasingly impatient as he waited for a reply, all the while knowing that he probably wouldn’t get one for ages while Jim was on watch. He was very surprised to hear his phone vibrate a few minutes later.

_Has it?_

That was typical Jim, and Ross snorted when he saw it.

_Yes it has. What is it?_

Another minute brought another vibration.

_Curiosity killed the cat, you know._

Ross scowled at the phone and typed a reply.

_Fuck you, Hawkins._

He could almost imagine Jim laughing when he got that.

_It also did the Elephant’s Child in as well._

Ross huffed a laugh.

_You’re a fucking brat._

His phone vibrated not a minute later.

_And you’re so fucking easy to wind up._

Ross sighed and resisted the urge to reply. True to form there was a buzz soon after.

_It’s a surprise_.

Ross replied.

_Who the fuck for?_

The answer made him laugh out loud.

_For my other boyfriend, dickhead. Who the fuck do you think?_

That put Ross on the back foot.

_For me????? :)_

When he got the reply he couldn’t help the smile that lit up his face.

_Yes, you idiot. For you._

Ross was now horribly excited but also even more confused. Another message interrupted his contemplation.

_Open it._

He looked at the parcel sitting innocently on the counter, then went over and went to work on it. The outer layer of thick grey plastic was easy to dispense with and there was another clear plastic bag inside. But it was what was in the plastic bag that caught Ross’ attention and made his breath catch. He ripped it open and took the lid off the box. The contents made his jaw drop and he immediately grabbed his phone and rapid fired a message back to Jim.

_HOLY FUCK_

Ross didn’t need to hear Jim’s reply to pick up the smug satisfaction in it.

_I’m glad you like them. Make sure you’re wearing them when I get home._

*********

There had been a lot of changes since that fateful summer night in August. Ross felt like he’d been able to kick every dark shadow that had been haunting him for the last seven years and move on to a life where he was no longer looking back or caught up in the past. And that was just as well because Jim had needed him to be strong after things had come to a head in September and he’d had his little meltdown. And they had come out the other side not only with their relationship intact but with the feeling that they were now a team, the two of them against everyone else. Not that they needed to fight anyone, but they knew that if they did they would be unstoppable so long as they could lean on each other for support. For the first time, Ross felt like he was completely able to say that he was there for Jim just as much as Jim was there for him.

Then had come the night in Bournemouth.

And that had blown things wide open for them. Jim’s control issues had not even been a consideration that night and it was only after they’d left the hotel room the next day and driven in silence back to their home that it had seemed to hit both of them. Jim had lost control, completely and utterly. He’d not been able to stop himself or anything that he’d done.

And it had been glorious.

Ross had been able to point out that they’d found a way for Jim to lose it which wasn’t part of their scenes and which didn’t require him to hurt Ross in anyway or run the risk of getting so far out of hand that he might. It had also opened up a whole new aspect of sex for them that neither of them had ever considered before. And while it hadn’t happened often since then, only a couple of times, it had been explosive with both of them reaching levels of intensity that left them exhausted for hours afterwards. And it was completely different to anything they did as part of their scene play, because it was both of them losing it.

********

Ross got out the shower and towelled himself off. He was buzzing, a wonderful sense of anticipation that sat low in his stomach. It was after midday now, and he’d spent what was left of the morning making himself breakfast and then cleaning the kitchen, not something he regularly volunteered to do. It served as a distraction until he could take the box upstairs and put it on the bed and then contemplate the chain of events that must have led up to its delivery.

He could only think that he’d left a window open on the laptop. Or that he’d failed to remove it from his browser history. He was usually pretty good about that, his kinks still embarrassing him a little. Jim always laughed off the stuff he found even when Ross was standing there, red as anything. They both watched porn, although Jim was far more open about the fact and now had a habit of sending Ross links, usually with the addendum of ‘I really want us to do this.’ or ‘He looks like you and it’s making me miss you like crazy.’ It was strangely sweet.

Then there had been the toys. There weren’t many but they had been a revelation to Ross, who had come to realise just how much he’d been missing out on in the years before he’d met Jim. Not only that, but also how badly he’d underestimated his angelic looking boyfriend, who was turning out to have one hell of a kinky side.

This, however, was something else entirely. For one thing, Ross knew how expensive this particular gift had been. After all he’d been the one sitting staring at them for a good ten minutes before Jim had come in the kitchen (Ah, yes. Now he remembered). He’d shut the laptop, but not the window. And the Jim had started talking about gutter repairs and the comfortingly mundane nature of the conversation had made Ross forget all about what he’d been doing. And then of course Jim had used the laptop to look up quotes. Now it made sense.

And yet, Ross was still blown away by the fact that Jim had bought them. Not that he was ungrateful, quite the opposite. He’d been slightly ecstatic by the fact they actually came in his size, but then there were obviously women out there who had large feet. Or, a little voice at the back of his head told him, the call for designers shoes that might fit a cross dresser of means was much greater than he’d expected it to be.

He lifted one out of the box and inspected it. It was gorgeous, beautifully made and with a sheen to the black patent leather that was military. The straps were secure and the heel towering. Ross was pretty sure if these shoes were a person, she would have been quite lethal. He suddenly realised that he was smiling like an idiot. Then an idea occurred to him.

He’d never really been into cross dressing, in fact if he was honest the idea had not occurred to him until he’d had to do it for Holmewood’s stag party, but the effect it had had and the resulting nocturnal shenanigans were more than enough for him to realise that this was something with serious potential. And so little things had made their way into his drawers, things that wouldn’t arouse any suspicion when he bought them. Most times people simply assumed that he was a sweet heterosexual man buying things for his undoubtedly very lucky girlfriend. Ross had never corrected any of these assumptions. Not only that, but he’d kept up his friendship with Lucy and she’d been more than happy to give him instruction in certain things.

Things he had yet to show Jim.

He checked the time. There was an awfully long wait for Jim to get home, at least seven hours. And he did have things to do. But there was nothing to say that he couldn’t have fun while doing them.

Ross got dressed in jeans, sweatshirt and his old riding boots and left the shoes on the bed, along with a couple of other things. Then he went downstairs, grabbed his keys and vacated the house. When he got in the Land Rover, he took a moment to pick up his Ipod and scroll to a certain artist. Mood music, he thought to himself and laughed aloud. Jim had never let him live it down when he’d discovered Ross’ predilection for the singer. They had agreed to let each other have their little moments. So now their playlists not only included Taylor Swift but Lady Gaga as well.

When he got to the stables, only Carlisle was already there. Ross smiled to himself. She was actually the one that he’d gotten the idea from. She was as tall as he was and he’d noted as discreetly as he possibly could that she wore the same size shoe as he did. That had led to an innocent discussion on riding boots, and then he’d very cleverly steered it to what shoes she bought and that in turn had led to the website.

‘Hi.’ she said over the door of Agamemnon’s stable as he walked over. ‘I thought maybe I had the time wrong.’

‘You shouldn’t.’ Ross said, going to Bathsheba’s door. Her black head with its distinctive white star was over the door and she nickered softly as he approached. Ross dug a roll of Polo mints out his pocket and took out two. Bathsheba snuffled them from his palm and he heard the crunch as she made short work of them. Then he went to Felicity, who was watching with interest from her stable next door to Mascara and fed her two as well. ‘I think if lateness was an illness, Freddie might well be terminal.’ Carlisle laughed and disappeared back inside.

Ross went to retrieve his tack from the tack room, and came back. He was working Bathsheba today, and he swing the saddle onto the half door, then went in. She promptly started sniffing his pockets and Ross had to physically shove her off so he could clip her to the wall. He always saddled her inside the stall rather than out as she had a habit of trying to kick people as they walked past her. But inside the stall she was more confined and had also seemed to have gotten used to the idea that if she tried anything with him she would get a sharp smack and no more Polos for the rest of the day.

Ross went outside long enough to grab her grooming kit from the shelf outside her stall and went to work. The army grooms were loath to touch her as she’d bitten most of them so it fell to him more often than not to groom her when he came to practise or simply ride her out, which he now did every day, alternating between her and Felicity.

He started with what was left of her thick winter coat, the chaser’s clip leaving most of the hair along her hogged neck and under her saddle area and on her legs. Clipping her had been one hell of an experience and it had taken all of Ross’ control of her to keep her calm enough to have it down. Ross brushed her down, the repetitive motion allowing his mind to wander to the more interesting subject of just what to do with his present. He had several very interesting notions occur to him, but the one that appealed most would require him to be a little more adventurous than normal.

One he’d finished grooming Bathsheba he turned his attention to her hooves. He leaned down, putting his weight against her and she obediently picked up her back foot and let him pick it out. He repeated the process until all her hooves where clean and then saddled her up. The bridle was next, reins over her head first before wrestling the bit into her mouth. Bathsheba hated the bit and Ross had contemplated a hackamore until he’d actually tried it and she’d merrily carted him around the field and eventually bucked him off, leaving him with a sore arse and several large bruises. So now he settled for a sweet metal snaffle and that seemed to be doing the trick. Bathsheba kept her teeth resolutely closed for a while and then finally relented, and Ross was able to pull the bridle up and over her ears, securing the chin and cheek straps while Bathsheba mouthed the bit furiously.

He led her out of the stable to find that Litchfield and Edgeware had still not arrived. Carlise was strapping up Agamemnon’s legs, but when she saw Ross she straightened up.

‘I don’t think they’re coming.’ she said. ‘I rang Becca and she said Freddie had been called in for something.’

‘And Luke?’ Ross asked.

‘Well Jay has had flu all week so he might be at home, but you know how bad their signal is out there.’ she replied. They lived down in the Purbecks and their mobile phone coverage was worse than what they had at the cottage.

‘So just the two of us then.’ Ross vaulted onto Bathsheba’s back, missing the strike neatly. ‘You want to knock some around or hack them out?’

‘Hacking is probably just what I need right now.’ Carlisle replied.

*******

The bridle path ran from behind the back paddocks to the woodlands that covered a substantial part of the area to the west of Bovington. They followed the well ridden dirt track as far as the gate that led into the woodlands and then took the left hand track that would take them down and through the woods until they had traced a twelve mile circle and come back on themselves. Then it was a gentle downslope over fields until they came back into the MOD land from the other side. The fields were extensive enough to have a good gallop, which usually made for a thrilling conclusion to the ride.

Ross let Bathsheba have her head for a bit, cantering her along the track through the trees. They were denuded of leaves and the thin winter sun made the whole woodlands look like it was a collection of skeletal hands reaching up to the sky. The thick carpet of dead leaves underfoot muffled Bathsheba’s hoof beats and those of Agamemnon behind her.

The pathway split into two, and they took the right fork, slowing to a trot and then a walk as the pathway descended. Bathsheba was blowing, her hot breath coming out as twin plumes of steam in the frigid air. Ross slapped her neck and her ears flicked back towards him. Carlisle pulled Agamemnon into line next to him.

‘It’s a beautiful day for riding.’ she said and leaned back in her saddle, eyes closing in the winter sun.

‘It is.’ Ross replied.

They spent the rest of the circuit in silence until they got to the field. Ross tightened the reins, feeling the tension in Bathsheba’ body as they approached. She loved this bit, and he would always allow her to run as much as she wanted to here. The stretch from forest to stables was about two miles and she would gallop all of it. Agamemnon, who was a natural sprinter, preferred a more sedate pace over long distances.

‘Let her go.’ Carlisle said with a smile. ‘She’s gagging for it.’

‘I’ll see you on the other side.’ Ross said and brought Bathsheba round the front of Agamemnon and let her run.

At the first hint of loosened rein, Bathsheba threw herself forward. She picked up pace easily, her stride becoming long and elastic, and Ross settled in. He leaned forward to take the weight off her back, and she responded by breaking into a full run.

He laughed as the rush took him, hands high on Bathsheba’s neck and felt the rush of wind in his face as she hurtled down the slope, her hooves barely hitting the ground before they were up again. It was exhilarating, and he lost himself in the gallop. They got to the bottom of the slop and raced along the lower field and Bathsheba showed no sign of slowing until the post and rail fence of the outer paddock came into sight. Then she downshifted into a canter and Ross rode her the last few yards until they got back to the stable yard.

Carlisle took a lot longer, Agamemnon preferring a gentle canter across the fields. When she got there, Ross already had Bathsheba untacked and was rubbing her down.

‘She’s too bloody fast for us, isn’t she old boy?’ she asked Agamemnon who flicked his ears at her. She jumped down from his back and there was another length of companiable silence as they cooled down their respective horses and got them back in their stalls.

‘You fancy a drink?’ Carlisle asked and Ross readily agreed. It was only four in the afternoon and he could take his mind off the upcoming events for a little while longer.

*********

They ended up in a regimental haunt not too far from Bovington. Ross got their drinks and headed back to the table, noticing with amusement how many head Carlisle was turning. Her beauty was an abstract beauty though, like a magnificent piece of art. It was just as well that she was uninterested in relationships.

‘How are your new lot coming along?’ she asked, accepting her pint from him.

‘Not too bad.’ he replied. ‘They’re awfully young though. I really can’t remember being that young.’

‘I’ll bet you were a handful.’ she said and grinned at him.

‘Quite the opposite.’ Ross said, and she gave him a look.

‘All that stuff with Howard.’ she said and he nodded.

‘That was part of it.’ he replied. ‘Part of it was how I was brought up.’

‘And how was that?’ she asked.

‘To be seen and not heard.’ Ross said. He stared into his pint. Carlisle sighed.

‘Better than me.’ She said. ‘Shunted from one foster family to the next because they couldn’t handle me.’ Ross looked at her in surprise.

‘Really?’ he said and then realised that he probably sounded a little rude. ‘I mean, you seem so…’ he trailed off realising he was just digging a hole for himself. Thankfully Carlisle laughed it off.

‘So well turned out?’ she said. ‘I guess I am. Thank god for the army cadets. It was the only constant I had.’

‘I can understand that.’ Ross said. ‘Jim’s told me lot about how the Sea Cadets helped him with his father’s death and growing up with some of the things that were going on.’

‘We are a bit of a family.’ Carlisle said with a smile. ‘I try to do as much as I can, but it’s a bit tight with work and the team. I try to be there for all the big things. It also helps give you a perspective of the new recruits coming in.’

‘Well, that’s something I definitely need. I am finding it a bit strange.’ Ross said. ‘Some of these kids aren’t anything like I expected them to be.’

‘Not all of them are here because they want to be, Ross.’ Carlisle said. ‘For many of them this is the only option that doesn’t require them to have a degree or be from a family with the connection to get them into officer’s training. I was one of them, so I understand that.’

‘In that case, can I ask you a few things?’ Ross said and she nodded.

‘Absolutely.’ she replied.

**********

It was well after six when Ross finally got home. He came in the front door and chucked his keys on the hall table and then noticed that the house was warm. Frowning he went into the living room and saw that a fire had been started. That was when he realised something and went back to check outside the front door. To his surprise he saw that he’d parked right behind Jim’s car without even noticing it.

‘Oh bloody hell.’ he said, as all his grandiose plans went out the window. He galloped up the stairs and grabbed everything off the bed and chucking it in the bottom of his side of the wardrobe. Then he went back downstairs.

He found Jim outside in the back yard, still in his uniform, coming back to the house with an armful of wood.

‘Hi.’ he said, kissing Ross as he got to the back door. ‘I was wondering where you were.’ Ross took one look at him and could see Jim was tired, his usual sparkiness completely flat.

‘You’re only supposed to be back at eight.’ he said, horribly disappointed.

‘I know but they need me tomorrow as well so Mark let me off a couple of hours early.’ Jim replied, moving past Ross into the kitchen. That announcement was met with silence, then a pout.

‘Tomorrow’s your day off.’ Ross said.

‘I know it is, but they need me. The systems checks didn’t go as well as planned and I have to be there when they recalibrate it.’ He sighed at the look on Ross’ face. ‘I’m sorry baby, but I have to be there.’

‘It’s fine.’ Ross said. In truth he knew the system and shouldn’t complain, but the double blow of Jim coming home early and scuppering his plans and now also not being home the next day had upset him. ‘But I didn’t get to show you your surprise.’

‘It’s probably just as well.’ Jim said. ‘I’m absolutely shattered after today. All I want to do is eat and sleep.’

They ended up having grilled cheese sandwiches and watching TV on the sofa. Jim was lying draped across his lap, falling asleep as Ross played with his hair. Eventually Ross turned the TV off and herded him up to bed, where Jim only just manged to get out of his clothes and into bed before he was out. Ross got in behind him and wrapped one arm around him, face in the back of Jim’s neck, and went to sleep.


	2. A Picture Tells A Thousand Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ross is a tease...

It was another ten days before Jim would be back and that thought was enough to make Ross want to cry in frustration, especially when he thought of the fact that by the time Jim got back the whole impetus of the present would have completely evaporated. So he put it out of his head and focused on work, polo and absolutely NOT thinking about shoes.

By the Wednesday he was gritting his teeth.

By Thursday, his brain had gone into overdrive and he decided drastic action was called for.

It was now Friday afternoon and Ross was filling out the last of his paperwork on the day’s training and he was looking forward to a day off. Not only that but Jim was due home the next evening. He had to play it carefully though. After the last time when he’d sent Jim the video, Jim had put his foot down and basically threatened Ross with castration if he pulled a stunt like that again.

He finished what he was doing, dropped the paperwork off with the admin staff and headed out. Harry had invited him over for dinner and Ross took the road into Poole, arriving at the block of flats Harry lived in. he parked in the visitor’s parking and headed to the front door, plastic shopping bag of beer in one hand and his tog bag in the other, ringing Harry’s flat. There was no answer, just the buzzer going off as Harry opened the door for him.

Ross headed up the stairs, using the opportunity to work some of the kinks out of his legs from sitting in a tank for most of the day. When he got to the fifth floor, he found the front door to Harry’s flat open and the self-same person leaning in the doorway, beer in hand.

‘Hey.’ he said with a grin. ‘That was fast. You break any land speed records getting here, Stirling Moss?’

‘No.’ Ross retorted, shoving the beer into his hands and walking past him into the flat.

********

Dinner was homemade burgers. Harry was a remarkably good cook. And like most marines, he believed in an overwhelming ratio of protein to green stuff as he put it.

They were now on the balcony, both pleasantly drunk and smoking illicit cigarettes and laughing about their respective boyfriends. That was when Ross decided to test the waters.

‘You two do some weird shit, right?’ he asked and Harry raised his eyebrows at him.

‘Christ.’ he said. ‘What has Jim asked you to do?’

‘Why, what have you heard?’ Ross was immediately suspicious. Harry laughed.

‘Only what you fucking tell me.’ he replied. ‘Although Billie was most amused by the stag party incident.’

‘She was sworn to fucking secrecy.’ Ross grumbled and Harry laughed.

‘You should know better.’ he said. ‘I love her like my own sister, but she’s got a fucking big mouth.’

‘That I am aware of.’ Ross took a pull of his beer and considered just how much to say. Eventually he settled for a question. ‘You and Alec ever do the dressing up thing?’

‘Oh fucking hell.’ Harry was almost incoherent with laughter at the question. ‘Jesus you should see some of the shit we’ve made each other wear. Makes your little get up seem very fucking tame.’

‘Yeah, but you two are ridiculous.’ Ross replied, downing his beer and grabbing another one from the plastic tub of ice that Harry had stuck on the balcony. He opened it and handed it to Harry and grabbed one for himself. ‘And all this kinky shit is new to me.’ He sighed, and accepted the cigarette Harry handed him. ‘He bought me some shoes.’

‘Really?’ Harry grinned. ‘What do they look like?’

‘Black. Tall. Very fucking expensive.’ Ross said and Harry nodded approvingly.

‘The boy has excellent taste.’ he said. ‘You going to wear them?’

‘I was, but then a fucked up systems analysis got in my way.’ Ross said. ‘And he’s been gone a week so it’s kind of lost its impact.’

‘Not at all.’ Harry said. ‘You just have to build up the anticipation.’ He gave Ross an appraising look. ‘You two ever send each other pictures?’

‘Sometimes.’ Ross said. ‘But I’m kind of on picture rationing after the last time.’

‘Okay.’ Harry smiled. ‘Do I want to know?’

‘It may have involved video.’ Ross laughed into his beer. ‘And I fucking paid the price for it when he got home.’ He smiled at the memory. He hadn’t been able to walk the next day after the fucking Jim had given him.

‘Have you noticed how fucking kinky Navy guys are?’ Harry mused. ‘I never did any of this shit before I got involved with Alec.’ A look crossed his face. ‘Christ, you don’t think they taught each other do you?’

‘No.’ Ross said. ‘That’s one thing I do know.’

‘Thank fuck for that.’ Harry said. Then he looked thoughtful. ‘You could always put them on and send him pictures of them.’

‘Perhaps not the best thing to do while he’s on ship.’ Ross said.

‘Well, it will certainly get his attention.’ Harry said. ‘Make them aesthetically pleasing.’ He managed to make those two words sound like the dirtiest thing imaginable.

‘Now that sounds interesting.’ Ross was grinning as he imagined just the kind of things he could do to get Jim’s attention.

‘I know.’ Harry was smug. ‘I have had excellent results with that particular method. The last time I did it, Alec popped a boner at an official function and had to excuse himself. I swear I couldn’t fucking sit down for three days afterwards.’

‘Here’s fucking hoping.’ Ross said and they clinked their beers and laughed.

********

Ross woke up the next morning sprawled on Harry’s sofa with a sore head and so many bad ideas. He groaned and sat up, his mouth full of the taste of beer and cigarettes. He went to the head, and then hung in the doorway to Harry and Alec’s room. Harry was face down and passed out. Ross left him too it and left the flat, pulling the door closed behind him.

The drive home was overly bright, and Ross took refuge behind his wayfarers. He also stopped at the shop on Steeple and bought an overabundance of cola and chocolate and more beer. Once he got to the cottage, he immediately proceeded on a mission to combat his hangover through the application of coffee and breakfast. Then he started plotting.

The first thing he did after breakfast was go on a blitz through the cottage. Nothing would distract Jim like an untidy house. And Ross wanted his attention entirely on him. He cleaned like a man possessed, changed the bed linen and wrestled the armchair into centre stage in the living room then set the fire for later in the evening. Satisfied, he packed the fridge with beer and went upstairs. Up in their bedroom, Ross retrieved the things he’d chucked in the bottom of his wardrobe and laid them out on the bed. He would need to plan for his little photoshoot. It was mid-afternoon and he had exactly six hours until Jim was home.

*********

Jim sat on the one side of the conference table in the meeting room, chin on hand and watching as the Engineering department and the IT department got into it. The respective chiefs were not happy with the way the dry firing exercises had gone and were throwing about figures and basically going around in circles. Simmons, his own Chief of Operations was sitting next to him, her face carefully neutral, but Jim knew her well enough to see that she was getting more and more annoyed with the current state of affairs. She gave him a sidelong glance and they shared a small smile. The problem was a delay in the relays that tied up the commands to launch with the actual process. Jim and his team knew it wasn’t on their side, somewhere along the way there was a breakdown in the systems that the two department computers used to talk to each other.

They watched with amusement as Halford took over the conversation, her green eyes flashing as she argued quite vehemently. She was often mistaken for being the quitter of her pair, but anyone that knew her well knew that she had a temper that could flare at a drop of a hat, and was currently doing so. Across from her Preston was giving as good as she got. They were completely focused on each other and Jim knew that this could go either the way of frantic make up sex later in the discretion of one of their cabins or that they wouldn’t speak to each other for days. No doubt he would find out when he got back from his weekend off.

Oh, yes. His weekend off.

The weekend that was looking increasingly like it was soon going to go out the window. He was due to be off the Dragon in less than two hours, but this meeting was not looking like there would be a resolution in sight any time soon. Jim checked the time as discreetly as possible and then looked up to see Sellar looking at him with a slightly raised eyebrow, a facial tic so subtle that no-one but Jim noticed it. Jim knew that Mark could read him like a book, one of the main disadvantages of having a CO that was like an older brother. He gave a tiny shrug and the raised eyebrow turned into a barely detectable smile. It was at that point that the final sentence spoken hit one of Preston’s high pitched notes and Sellar brought his hand down on the conference table, making everyone jump.

‘Right.’ he declared. ‘I think we all need a break. And some air.’ He got up and everyone followed suit. ‘Back here in half an hour then we can pick up where we left off.’ The others shuffled out of the room, but a look from Sellar kept Jim behind. He looked at his CO who was shaking his head and grinning. ‘That lot.’

‘They’re perfectionists.’ Jim replied. ‘Just like we are. You don’t have the best running destroyer in the fleet because we cut corners or aren’t passionate about what we do.’

‘Oh I realise that, Jim.’ Sellar said. ‘I just wish they could do it a little more quietly.’ He looked at the clock on the wall. ‘What time are you off?’

‘Supposedly at five, but it’s already four now.’ Jim said. ‘Looks like I’m not going to make it.’ He tried desperately hard to keep the disappointment out of his voice, but Sellar knew him far too well. ‘At this rate I’ll be lucky to get home tonight.’

 

‘So go.’ Sellar said and Jim frowned.

‘I can’t just go.’ he said. ‘I have responsibilities here.’

‘You took a day out of your leave to be here. I think you can sneak off an hour earlier before Ross turns up with his regiment and storms the Dragon. Your watch finished at four. Go.’

‘Are you sure?’ Jim asked, elated but not wanting to seem too eager.

‘Did I stutter?’ Sellar asked. ‘Go on, get your arse off my ship before I make you jump overboard.’ He huffed a laugh at the brilliant smile on Jim’s face. ‘Jesus, your father used to smile the same way when he got what he wanted. Now get the fuck out of my sight.’

‘Thank you, sir.’ Jim said and left the conference room, practically barrelling down the corridor to get to his cabin as quickly as possible. Once inside he slammed the door after him, punched the air once and started chucking things into his tog bag with absolutely no care at all, something that would have made Ross stare in amazement if he’d seen it. He briefly debated having a shower and getting changed then decided he’d rather get out and away before anyone cottoned onto the fact that Sellar had let him escape, particularly Simmons. He didn’t normally accept any special treatment from Sellar, but decided that this warranted an exception.

He stripped off his uniform quickly and efficiently, bundling it up into the sea bag of laundry he would take home and do. Then he pulled on a clean pair of jeans, and sat down to put on his boots. A buzz from his phone, still lying on his neatly made bunk, interrupted him. Jim picked it up and saw it was from Ross. He opened it and read it.

 _Only two more hours._  

Jim grinned and took a picture of his half packed bag. He sent it and waited for the reply while he finished packing and zipped it closed. It didn’t take long for the phone to buzz.

_You’re done?_

He tapped out a reply.

_On my way as soon as you let me get dressed._

He got a smiley face and a rather risqué comment in reply.

_What makes you think I want you dressed?_

Jim raised his eyebrows at that.

**********

On his side Ross grinned. He could almost picture Jim’s expression when he read the last message. The reply made his smile broadened.

It was a full length selfie of his shirtless boyfriend, taken from a vantage point above Jim’s head. He was in jeans and boots, and the stark light of the cabin had burnished his hair and lit up his eyes. Ross snorted at the fact that not even supremely unflattering lighting could make Jim look anything less than hot. It was ridiculous.

But he had a distinct advantage.

He’d spent the last hour tottering around in his new shoes, attempting to get used to them before Jim got home. After all the last thing he wanted to do was fall very ungracefully on his face when Jim got home. To his surprise, he’d adjusted fairly quickly after a few close calls and was now feeling seriously pleased with himself. Lucy had advised him to walk with one foot crossing over the front of the other and it had worked well.

He caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror by the front door where he was practising what Lucy called the ‘catwalk strut’. It was always a surprise to see himself each time he came to this end of the hallway, and he blushed a little at what he saw. From the waist up he was Ross as Jim would expect him to be. He’d picked out one of Jim’s favourites, a black v-neck t-shirt that was just tight enough to ride up his back if he stretched the right way, and showed off his shoulders and arms.

From the waist down, however, it was a different story altogether.

********

Jim was smiling, knowing that his picture was no doubt making Ross at least a little hot and bothered. He waited for a reply and was not disappointed when his phone buzzed a few minutes later. To his surprise though it was a picture of their living room, the leather armchair pulled in front of the fire that was lit. It looked remarkably warm and cosy and Jim felt a tight pull in his chest at how much he actually missed Ross and their home. He tapped out a reply.

_Looks nice. Can’t wait to be there. I’ve missed you._

The answer was another picture of the inside of their fridge, which he noted had beer and chocolate on the top shelf. It made him laugh out loud. He replied.

_Fuck, I love you._

The next message seemed a little cryptic.

_How much do you love me?_

He grinned. It was rare for Ross to be in such a playful mood so he went along with it happily.

_From here to the moon. Why?_

What he got back was not something he’d expected.

_Show me._

That definitely got Jim’s attention. There was something about the message that he knew meant something else entirely. It made his breath catch and his heart speed up.

_How do you want me to show you?_

He bit his lip when the answer came back, and his body responded almost immediately.

_You know what I want to see._

‘Alright, you bastard.’ Jim said softly to himself. ‘We can play your game.’ He sent a message saying as much and then took another picture.

It didn’t take him long, just a few moments of running his hand over the front of his jeans. He was starting to feel the heat surging in his chest and when he took another shot, this time with the front of his jeans open so Ross could see he was hard through his briefs and with his hand down the front of them, Jim had to keep himself quiet. The temptation to get himself off was strong and it wasn’t helped by the next photograph that came through.

It was of Ross lying on his back on their sofa, one arm behind his head and with his hair tousled. The flash from his phone had lit his eyes up so they were almost amber, and the thick black lashes contrasted beautifully with them, making it look like Ross’ eyes were glowing. He was wearing the smouldering look that Jim always called him on, but which secretly made him hornier than anything on the planet. He was wearing his black t-shirt Jim liked, the one that made his shoulders look impossibly broad and sat snugly around his biceps. The v-neck showed just enough of the silky black chest hair that Jim was so enamoured with. He could see from the dark shadow of stubble along Ross’ jaw that he obviously hadn’t shaved that morning and the resulting shadows on his face set Jim’s pulse to rapid fire. Ross looked utterly gorgeous to his eyes and he suddenly needed to get home more than he’d ever had to. He sent one last message.

_Bloody hell. I don’t think I am going to win this game am I?_

It was the work of minutes for Jim to pull on his grey t-shirt with the schematic of the Millenium Falcon on the front and his bridge coat over that. He pulled out his gloves from the pocket, pulling them on to save time, then wrapped his scarf around his neck and pulled on the navy baseball cap he wore as standard. He’d got it the last time he’d been in New York from the USS Indianapolis. But just as he was about to pick up both bags and head out, his phone buzzed one last time. Ross was still on the sofa, but this time the shot was away from his face and turned so Jim could see the bottom half of his body.

What he saw made his jaw drop.

Jim had always had a thing for men taller than himself, with long legs. And Ross Poldark had a pair of legs that went on for forever. Especially when he had them up against the back of the sofa, stretched out so Jim could fully appreciate them. That would have been bad enough by itself.

But the fact that said legs were currently encased in a pair of sheer black stockings held up by black suspenders and finished off with the killer heels he’d bought Ross (and completely forgotten about in a week of weapons drills and dry firing exercises and working all hours), nearly gave him a coronary. As did the following message.

_Game, set and match Lieutenant. Now get your arse home so you can fuck mine._


	3. Keep Them On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim gets home.

Ross went upstairs, legs shaking. He was so riled up by the little exchange that he could barely breathe. He was already so hard and desperately wanted to make sure that he wouldn’t go off like a charge. Besides, he needed to make sure things went smoothly.

It would take Jim about an hour to get home from Portsmouth which meant he had enough time to get himself prepped and take the edge off and still allow for his refractory period. He was young and fit, but he couldn’t keep up with the energiser bunny levels of stamina Jim had sometimes and need at least twenty minutes before he was raring to go again.

He got to their room, chucking his phone on the bed, and went for the draw of his bedside table, taking out the lube and blue slim line vibrator Jim had bought him as a sneaky Christmas present before he’d gone on his last deployment. He’d never owned one before but this had been completely unintimidating and Jim had left it under his bed with a note about how it was to keep Ross occupied while he was gone. The first time he’d used it Ross had not been expecting much. But it had been mind-blowingly good and it was now his favourite toy, especially when he wanted to get off without exhausting himself. After all, he was planning on having Jim do that for him.

Ross went into the bathroom, retrieving a towel and draping it over the end of the bed so he could lie across it. Then he shimmied out of the high cut Brazilian briefs he was wearing over the suspenders (black lace this time) and chucked them on the chest of drawers. That had been another piece of advice from Lucy which meant that he could take them off and keep the stockings and suspenders on. After all, they were one of the main attractions. And he found that he was enjoying wearing them just as much as Jim would enjoy seeing him in them.

Ross lay back on the bed before taking the lube and getting enough on his hand to coat the vibrator, putting it aside on the towel next to him in anticipation, and the fingers of both hands. It was made from soft rubber and it was slim enough to get in and work him open but not so much that there wouldn’t be the lovely burn and stretch from Jim’s cock going inside him on that first thrust. His breathing was picking up just thinking about it and he dropped his other hand, tracing his own entrance in soft teasing strokes just the same way Jim always did. It didn’t take long for the heat to flash through his chest, and Ross let himself pant and moan as he slowly worked one finger in.

Ross luxuriated in the feeling, closing his eyes and picturing Jim leaning over him on one hand, while his talented fingers went to work inside him. He’d never been with anyone as good in bed as Jim seemed to inherently be, and it still blew his mind a little even after three years. He moaned aloud, no longer embarrassed to do so in the privacy of their own home. He took his cock in his other hand, matching the slow thrusts of his finger to the slow stroking of his hand and drawing things out. He’d always been a proponent of hard and fast, even when he masturbated, but Jim had taught him the beauty of the slow orgasm, how holding himself at the edge for longer was just as good and often better. He worked a second finger and more lube in, wanting to make sure he was wet enough to just take Jim’s cock without too much preamble, which was just what he had planned.

Yes, this lap dance would definitely be breaking all the rules about touch.

********

Jim got as far as the New Forest when he knew he couldn’t take it anymore. Driving with a hard on like he had was not a good idea and he was so distracted by the image Ross had sent him that he was finding it really difficult to concentrate on the road. He was thankful for the fact it was winter and dark already, as he pulled into the next layby. It was empty of cars as was the motorway next to him, most sensible people being in their homes on this incredibly cold and wet Saturday afternoon. And of course he could see anyone approaching by their headlights.

Jim parked the Golf and reached down, shifting his seat back just enough. Then he reached for his phone on the passenger seat and opened that last picture again, taking in the long legs and the sheen off the high heeled shoes. He propped it up on the dashboard so he could look at it, hands busy undoing his belt and jeans buttons enough to get his cock out of his briefs.

It wasn’t slow or sensual. Instead Jim went hard and fast, his eyes fixed on the phone screen, spitting a couple of times into his hand to make it go easier. It took barely any time at all for his breathing to get loud and the sound of his own moans filled the car as his head filled with images of Ross standing in front of him, tall and elegant on his high heels and with his black suspenders framing his beautiful cock, maybe one hand trailing down his chest and the other stroking himself off while Jim watched him.

Jim threw back his head against the headrest, the sound of his voice nearly but not quite drowning out the sound of his hand, until it hit in a blinding flash of white light and he came so hard he lost his breath.

It took a few moments for Jim to regain anything close to self-awareness. Once he did, he opened his eyes and let himself breathe back into a state of calm. Then he reached across to the glove compartment, retrieving the wipes he kept in there for quick clean ups after he and Ross had discovered that they both liked fucking in the confined space of his car. He cleaned himself off and then redid his jeans and belt and then returned the offending phone to the passenger seat. It was still a few minutes though before he could bring his heart rate down enough to trust himself to drive. When he finally trusted himself, Jim turned on the car and pulled out of the layby.

********

On the other side of the Purbeck, Ross was in heaven. The vibrator was inside him now, set on the lowest setting and giving him a lovely ride that had him teetering close to the edge but really nowhere near ready to fall off. He had one hand on the towel by his head, clutching at it to anchor himself while he used the other to angle the vibrator to where he wanted it. It wasn’t as thick or long as Jim’s cock was but it felt really fucking good, especially with all the thoughts running through his barely cognisant mind.

Jim on top of him, inside him, behind him. Taking him apart a hundred different ways, making Ross choke on him as he fed him his cock, or driving hard into him, one hand pulling Ross’ hair until he was screaming for it. Maybe fucking him slowly, body laid over his with his strong hands digging bruises into Ross’ thighs as he pulled them up to go deeper and deeper.

It was that last thought and a final twist of the vibrator against his prostate that drove Ross over the edge and his harsh cry filled the quiet room. Thankfully he’d remembered to pull his t-shirt up. He came down slowly, breathing starting to even out, and then considered his next move.

**********

It hadn’t helped. Not in the slightest.

By the time Jim got to Steeple he was every bit as hard as he had been before he’d stopped in the layby. The only thing keeping him going at that point was a desperate need to get home, charge through the front door, push Ross onto the floor and fuck the daylights out of him. And being so close to what he craved was driving him beyond the limits of his self-control.

By the time he got to the cottage drive, the whole sky was black, and the clouds blocked out any moonlight that might have been. Jim parked, and almost forgot to undo his seat belt before getting out the Golf. Fortunately, his brain was not so far gone that he didn’t.

Jim slammed the door shut, not even bothering to lock the car. He strode to the front door, coming up short by the presence of a blue post it note stuck to the front door. It was covered in Ross’ distinctive scrawl. He pulled it off and read it in the light from the motion sensor light they had installed under the front door eave.

_Come inside, get a beer and wait for me in the chair. You are not allowed to leave the chair under any circumstances._

Jim frowned as he read the note aloud and then looked at the bottom. PTO was written on the left corner. He turned over the post it note and read the back.

_Normal rules do not apply tonight. Feel free to touch the dancer as much you want._

‘Oh fuck me.’ Jim breathed, and the feeling of almost unbearable tightness in his jeans grew as they became even more constrained. He opened the front door and walked into the hall. The only light was from a cluster of candles on the hall table. Momentarily taken aback, Jim looked down the hall but the rest of the house was in darkness with the exception of the living room, where he could see the glimmer of a fire through the open doorway.

Jim put his mobile and keys on the table, then shrugged out of his coat and hung it up, scarf and gloves going in the pockets. He took a deep breath, blood pounding in his ears, and remembered Ross’ instruction. And while Jim was more than used to being in charge, when they had their moments of role reversal and Ross took charge it was one of the hottest things he’d ever experienced. That, coupled with what he knew was waiting for him, was enough to make his head spin. He went into the kitchen and retrieved a beer from their fridge, cracking it open and downing half of it in one go. It went straight to his head and he finished it in another few pulls, then got another one out and opened it. He listened but could hear nothing.

When Jim got to the living room, it was warm. The fire was going well and he saw the armchair just where Ross had put it, facing the fire. He went to it, sitting down and looking into the flames. The room was perfectly comfortable, even in just his t-shirt and jeans. Jim leaned back in the chair and felt a sudden rush of anticipation come over him. He was still so hard and he absently pressed his hand against himself as he waited.

The he heard it.

They sounds were clipped, similar to the sound of parade boots with steel caps on, except the steps seemed out of time. They came down the stairs, and Jim took a long drink to get rid of the dryness in his mouth. The steps got to the door of the living room, and then there was silence.

‘You read my note?’ Ross voice was pitched low and it had a quality to it that made Jim want to moan.

‘Yes.’ he replied. There was the sound of Ross moving to the bookshelf, and then music swelled and filled the room. Jim recognised it immediately and held his breath as the steps came closer.

‘You know the rules?’ Ross asked and Jim nodded. He felt a brush of air on his ear as Ross leaned in.

‘I can touch you.’ he said, and there was a tremble in his voice, an unmistakeable sign of arousal.

‘Anywhere you want, as much as you want.’ Ross murmured in his ear and Jim closed his eyes, trying so hard to cling to any vestige of self-control he had left that his knuckles went white as he gripped the arms of the chair. ‘Now close your eyes and don’t forget to breathe.’ There was a smug little note in Ross’ voice and Jim couldn’t help but smile as he obeyed the order. He took a deep breath in through his nose and blew it out as he heard Ross come to stand in front of him. ‘You’re hard.’

‘For you.’ he replied,putting the beer bottle down next to the armchair, and heard Ross’ breath catch. ‘Always for you. You’re the only one who makes me like this.’ There was a beat of time, and Jim felt the air move. Then Ross’ hands were on his knees, giving a gentle squeeze before sliding up his thighs. There was a creak as the armchair took Ross’ weight and then Jim felt him, leaning in close.

‘I thought I’d tell you that I really, really like my shoes.’ Ross purred and Jim bit his bottom lip to stifle the squeak that was threatening to come out. ‘You want to see what they look like on?’ Jim felt Ross’ breath ghost over his mouth and opened his eyes as Ross leaned over him, hands on the chair arms supporting his weight. His eyes were deep and dark and completely unreadable. It was such an unusual look on him, his normally expressive face a picture of feral want. He lowered himself down slowly until he was on his knees, head going back as he leaned into the floor, hands hooking at the back of Jim’s knees for support.

Jim watched him, barely able to even breathe steadily anymore. He looked down Ross’ body, from the tight t-shirt to the black lace briefs that did nothing to hide the fact that Ross’ cock was as hard as his, down the pale strip of exposed thigh and the severe contrast of the suspenders clipped to the hem of the stockings. Ross was sitting back on his feet, but then he leaned forward again, hands running along Jim’s legs and to his waist, before Ross rubbed his body against him, nose almost touching Jim’s chest as he came up. Jim could hear him breathing in deeply and then Ross was back in his eye line, their mouths barely inches apart. Then he was moving back again, until he got back onto his toes and spread his thighs, running his own hand along the inside of them as he straightened up before moving them up his body, hiking his t-shirt up as he went. He used the momentum to turn so he was away from Jim, showing of his rather superlative arse in the cut away briefs he was wearing.

‘Oh fuck.’ The words were out of his mouth before Jim could stop them and he heard Ross chuckle, low and unbearably sexy. He put both hands back on the arms and lowered himself until his backside was in Jim’s lap, grinding down onto Jim’s cock. Jim moaned, his head going back at the delicious friction, and Ross lowered himself further. His back slid down Jim’s chest and he moved his hips in slow undulations, and Jim thrust up against him.

Ross moved up and down, lowering and rising in turn and letting his head fall back to look at Jim, his eyes sinful. Jim could only watch, completely spellbound. It went on until Ross finally lay back on him, his head resting on Jim’s shoulder.

‘You know you can touch me, right?’ he breathed and jolted Jim back into himself. He’d been so caught up in Ross’ performance that his hands were still gripping the arms of the chair. He tentatively put his hands on Ross’ sides, and then Ross slid down, t-shirt dragging as he lowered himself, head finally resting on Jim’s crotch as he eased himself back onto his knees. He rocked onto the balls of his feet, and Jim got a magnificent view of the shoes as Ross bent forward and straightened his legs, arse coming into direct view in front of Jim’s face. He ran his hands up his legs as he straightened up, and Jim could help but to reach out and put his hands on Ross’ thighs. Ross gave him a half look over his shoulder, and ran his hands over Jim’s. He turned slowly, and then lifted one leg, extending up until his foot was resting on the arm, then leaned right in. His cock was now level with Jim’s face and Jim’s gaze was drawn to it, as Ross moved his hips in a hypnotic rhythm.

‘Ross.’ he moaned, and it came out rough. ‘Fuck…’

‘You want it?’ Ross asked, his voice equally rough. He ran his hand over his cock, and squeezed. ‘You can touch it if you want.’

That was the final straw.

‘Get off me.’ Jim ordered and Ross was so taken by surprised that he backed off immediately so he was standing in front of Jim. The sudden turning of tables made Jim’s heart pound. He reached out and grabbed Ross by the hips, pulling him towards him. ‘You want me to touch you?’ he growled. ‘I’ll fucking touch you. I’m going to touch you in ways that are going to make you scream.’ He got hold of the waistband of the briefs and yanked them down, wrestling them off until he got to Ross’ ankles. ‘Lift.’ Ross was panting loudly, and when Jim looked up at him, he could see how turned on Ross was. He obediently lifted one foot and then the other, and Jim hurled the briefs into the corner.

He drew Ross in close, smelling the earthy scent of his body. Ross reached out, resting his hands at the back of Jim’s head and Jim bent his head. He took Ross’ cock in one hand and dragged his tongue over the head, tasting the pre-come that was gathered in abundance. He traced every inch of it before taking Ross in his mouth and Ross let his head fall back, mouth open as he panted for breath. Jim kept his movements steady and smooth, taking his time and relishing the taste of Ross cock. He looked up and saw Ross watching him intently, hands on his head gently guiding him and his dark eyes glittering black in the firelight at his back. He was moving with him, and Jim relaxed his mouth and let Ross do the work, the slide of Ross’ cock in and out taking him up and up. He ran both hands up the back of Ross’ thighs, feeling the silken drag of the stockings under his hands and then reaching in with questing fingers.

Jim found Ross already relaxed and wet, and his fingers lipped inside him easily. Ross keened and arched into his mouth as Jim reached to the front, fining his prostate and pressing softly. Ross adjusted his stance, hips starting to buck ever so slightly and he bent over Jim’s head, fingers tugging on Jim’s hair.

‘God, I want you.’ he breathed. ‘I want you to fuck me.’ Jim pulled off, flicking his tongue along Ross’ cock, fingers still working inside him.

‘The sofa.’ he rasped and pulled his fingers out. Ross went, and Jim hauled himself out of the chair to follow him. He turned Ross around so Ross was facing the back of the sofa. ‘On your knees, Poldark.’ Ross got onto his knees, hands on the back of the sofa and his head falling forward as Jim put one hand on the small of his back, sliding the fingers of the other home. ‘You’re so fucking wet.’ He twisted his wrist and Ross whined, his whole body shuddering. ‘Did you fuck yourself before I got home?’ Ross didn’t answer and Jim went harder, pumping his hand hard and fast until Ross was panting shamelessly. Then he reached for Ross’ hair, pulling his head back. ‘Ask for it.’

‘Please.’ Ross moaned. ‘Please fuck me.’ Jim gave his head a gentle shake and he cried out once. Then he pulled his fingers out, hands going to his belt buckle and buttons, wrestling his jeans down until his cock was out. He moved in, close enough to take himself in hand and rub the head of his cock against Ross, before slowly pressing in. Ross spread his thighs wider and leaned back into Jim, and Jim thrust hard once, driving himself all the way inside Ross. Their bodies impacted hard and Jim got hold of Ross’ hips in both hands. He leaned forward to breathe in Ross’ ear.

‘You ready soldier-boy?’ he asked. ‘Because I’m about to fuck you so hard you won’t even remember your own name.’

‘Oh God, Jim.’ Ross was shaking uncontrollably now. ‘I can’t…I’m so close.’ Jim pulled out and slammed back in and Ross screamed, hoarse and low. Jim could feel the tremors inside him building up in strength and started to move. He set a relentless rhythm, pounding into Ross hard as he used the leverage he got from standing to drive home. The angle meant he was hitting Ross dead on and it was so blindingly good that he almost lost it himself, before he managed to get himself under control long enough to keep them going. Ross was digging his fingers into the back of the sofa, his cries building steadily in pitch and volume until he went rigid, back arching as he came hard. Jim felt it go all the way through him and roared as he came, his cries mingling with Ross’. It was like he couldn’t feel anything but Ross all around him and when he was done he fell forward across Ross back. Ross was breathing into his arms, chest heaving. Jim wrapped his arms around him and held on tightly.

‘Fucking hell.’ Ross finally breathed. ‘That was fucking incredible.’ Jim didn’t even have the strength to lift his head.

‘Well, I’m just getting started.’ He said and Ross gave that low sexy laugh again.

‘I’ll need to get changed.’ he said. ‘I’ve made a mess of my t-shirt.'

‘Take the t-shirt off.’ Jim breathed into his back. ‘Leave the heels on.’

*********

They finally ended up on the bed, having miraculously made it upstairs in one piece. Ross was lying on his back, watching Jim. The moon had come out from behind the clouds and he could see every little flicker of emotion crossing Jim’s face.

This time was slow. Jim was on his knees now, one of Ross’ legs up against him with the heel of Ross’ shoe resting on his shoulder. The other was splayed open, heel hooked around Jim’s hip, and they watched each other, eyes locked as Jim fucked him, slow and deep. Their bodies were shiny with sweat and Ross could smell them both, the arousal coming off them in waves. He smiled up at Jim, who smiled back and kissed his instep as Ross closed his eyes and held onto the bed as they fucked their way till morning. When they finally fell asleep it was to the early strains of birdsong and they both passed out, sprawled across the covers.

Ross still had his heels on.


	4. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The epilogue. Originally posted on tumblr.

Ross woke up with the realisation that he was still wearing the goddamn shoes. He shifted and heard Jim sigh in response, the bare back under his hand rising and falling. Ross shuffled in closer, dropping a barely awake kiss to the shoulder closest to him, Jim’s skin smooth under his lips. 

‘I think we need to put these away and only get them out in case of emergency.’ he said. ‘They seem to turn both of us into complete perverts.’

‘You started.’ Jim’s sleepy voice was a couple of octaves lower than his normal voice, and it drove Ross a little crazy. ‘I take absolutely no responsibility for last night.’

‘You fucking bought them.’ Ross continued kissing, chancing a surreptitious lick at the scattering of freckles, seen in much sharper relief now that Jim’s tan had almost faded completely. Jim turned his head to look at him, blue-green eyes still unfocused. His blond hair was sticking up all over the place. 

‘And you wore them.’ he countered. Ross smiled and leaned in, getting a soft kiss in response.

‘I love you.’ he murmured and Jim nudged him with his nose.

‘I love you.’ he replied. ‘Consider it an apology for having to duck out last weekend.’ He raised one hand, scraping his thumb along the stubble at Ross’ jaw. ‘Although you have me all to yourself for the next two days.’ 

‘Good.’ Ross turned his head so he could kiss the side of Jim’s hand. ‘Although I don’t think either of us are going to be in any state to get up any time soon.’ He got a flash of dimples. 

‘Next time don’t beg me to fuck you so hard, and you will be.’ Jim’s voice was still thick with sleep, but now there was also something else. It got Ross’ attention, or rather the attention of his gloriously fucked out body. He started to turn over to hide that fact that he was getting hard, but Jim was too quick, even half-asleep. He turned onto his side and slipped one arm around Ross’ waist, holding him still while he came in close, pushing his leg between Ross thighs. Ross bit the inside of his lip as the friction brought a rush of heat in his chest. 

‘Don’t he breathed, and Jim raised an eyebrow at him.

‘Don’t what?’ he asked, moving in closer and Ross closed his eyes as he felt the first brush of Jim’s mouth against his neck.

‘Don’t start.’ he replied. ‘I don’t think my body can take any more.’ 

‘Only one way to find out.’ Jim’s voice was muffled by his neck. He kissed up to the spot behind Ross’ ear that was particularly sensitive and licked it gently. Completely against his will, Ross arched into him, all his resolve leaving him in a drawn out sigh. 

‘Why do I even try?’ he asked and felt Jim smile against his neck. ‘It’s like I have absolutely no control when it comes to you.’

‘That’s a very dangerous thing to tell me, Poldark.’ Jim’s hand was now at his throat, fingers draped over his pulse and Ross had one crazy moment when he wondered what it would feel like if Jim tightened his hand. But then it was moving down, thumb running along the line of his clavicle before trailing own his chest. Ross lay still, giving himself over the feel of Jim’s mouth on his neck and the fingers that were now tracing his left nipple, the touches so light they were barely there. He changed position and there was the lovely sensation of Jim’s cock rubbing against his. 

‘Oh God…’he moaned and thrust up against Jim, chasing the feeling.

‘You know...’ Jim’s sounded breathless. ‘We can do anything you want.’ He lifted his head and his pupils were huge. ‘What do you want? My hands?’ He dropped a kiss on Ross’ open mouth. ‘My mouth?’ Another kiss. ‘My cock?’ Ross moaned as Jim’s tongue pressed against his lips and opened his mouth to let him in. It was slow and lazy, and they kissed with their eyes open, watching each other. Then Jim pulled back, his mouth mapping a saliva wet trail down the other side of Ross’ neck until he got to his chest, tongue plotting a course to the same nipple his fingers were working. Ross drew in a sharp intake of breath as he started sucking lightly, tongue flicking. 

‘All of it.’ he breathed. ‘I want all of you.’ His own hands moved to Jim’s head, fingers tugging on his short hair. There was a hum from Jim, the vibrations travelling through Ross’ body. He moved onto his back and Jim moved on top of him, his sturdy weight making Ross feel grounded. Then Jim lifted his head and pushed himself up onto his hands. He got into a kneeling position between Ross’ spread legs. Their eyes locked as they looked at each other, their eyes too bright and their breathing erratic. Then Jim moved forward, leaning over Ross and going to the drawer of his bedside table. Ross watched him from underneath, waiting to see what he was doing and feeling his stomach lurch when Jim got out not just the lube, but the vibrator as well. Then he sat back on his heels.

‘You used this yesterday, didn’t you?’ he asked and Ross blushed. He nodded, not trusting himself to speak. Jim smiled at him, and traced his fingers down Ross; stomach until he got to his cock. ‘You think you can take it?’ he wrapped his fingers around Ross and stroked up, so slowly it made Ross grit his teeth. 

‘Yes.’ he breathed and watched as Jim flippedit and then prepared it, covering it with lube, before turning his attention to Ross. But instead of the normal two pumps, Jim kept going until Ross cock was shiny with it. ‘What are you doing?’ he asked and Jim moved forward on his knees until Ross had to raise his hip to accommodate him. 

‘You’ll see.’ He replied and Ross watched, entranced as he switched the vibrator on. The low hum was barely detectable and Ross closed his eyes and moaned as Jim ran it along his cock. He did this several times, up and down, sometimes resting it against the head and son Ross was holding onto the headboard and panting hard. Then it went lower, the pattern changing as Jim set it to pulse, and came to rest against his perineum. It was so good and Ross could feel the waves inside him starting to crest but then it went even lower and slipped inside him, the excess of lube making it almost effortless. 

‘Fuck.’ he blurted as Jim set it higher. ‘Oh Christ, Jim…’ He waited for Jim to work it in and out like he normally did, preparation for what would come next. Instead he felt Jim take his hand away, leaving it inside him. He opened his eyes to see him moving into position so their cocks were aligned and then his lube slick hand was around both of them. It was amazing, the feel of them sliding against each other. The Jim started moving his hand and Ross had to turn his head and cry out into the pillow, the sound of his voice seeming a thousand miles away, barely audible over the pounding of blood in his ears. Over him, Jim was panting just as hard, the sound of his slick hand speeding up as he worked them both. He was trying very hard to keep it steady, thumb rubbing over the heads as he got to the top, but Ross could tell that he was on the edge already, his body still carrying over that heightened state from the night before that had seen them fall into each other again and again.

Ross turned his head back, making himself look at Jim and their eyes locked and held. This was what he loved best, although it still felt too intense, too much sometimes. They stared at each other and then Ross reached down with one hand to wrap his fingers over Jim’s. Jim fell forward, leaning on his other hand and they picked up speed, gauging each other’s reactions until they could see they were both ready. 

‘Now.’ Jim breathed once and Ross let go, hearing their moans as Jim came with him, their commingled release hitting both of them in the chest and stomach. Eventually their hands slowed, and Jim switched off the vibrator and eased it out of him, chucking it into their discarded clothing on the floor. Then he shifted to get off the bed, going to the bathroom and coming back with a damp face towel, the water warm on Ross’ skin as he cleaned him off. Then he did himself and the towel joined the pile. 

There was a moment of pulling and shoving to get the duvet over them and they settled in together, Jim’s head tucked in against Ross’ shoulder, and went back to sleep.


End file.
